1. Field
Example embodiments herein relate to an organic electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Progressing to an information-oriented society requires developing a new image display device that addresses the drawbacks of the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) (including heavy weight and/or large volume). Several flat panel displays (e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a plasma display panel (PDP), a surface-conduction electron-emitter display (SED), and similar devices) are drawing attention.
A thin film transistor (TFT) including a semiconductor layer of amorphous silicon is widely used for a switching device of the flat panel displays.
The amorphous silicon thin film transistor is widely used because it exhibits uniformity and increased electrical characteristics in a doping state, while retaining insulating characteristics in a non-doping state.
However, in order to deposit the conventional amorphous silicon thin film transistor on a substrate, there are limits in carrying out the process at a substantially high temperature of about 300° C. It is relatively difficult to apply the conventional amorphous silicon thin film transistor to a polymer substrate used to form a flexible display.
In order to solve the problems, an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) using an organic semiconductor material has been suggested.
The organic thin film transistor generally includes a substrate, a gate electrode, an insulation layer, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a channel region. The organic thin film transistor may be classified as a bottom contact (BC) type in which a channel region is formed on the source electrode and the drain electrode or a top contact (TC) type of which a metal electrode is formed on the channel region due to mask deposition.
A low molecular or oligomer organic semiconductor material filled in the channel region of the organic thin film transistor (OTFT) may include merocyanine, phthalocyanine, perylene, pentacene, C60, a thiophene oligomer, and similar compounds. The low molecular, or oligomer, organic semiconductor material may be a thin film formed on the channel region according to a vacuum process.
Organic semiconductor compound materials have workability in that large-area processing is possible using a solution method such as printing techniques at a lower cost.